horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billionaire
Billionaire is a 2010 song by American rapper Travie McCoy, recorded for his album Lazarus as a duet with Bruno Mars. Lyrics I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights, yeah A different city every night Oh, I, I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the host of Everyday Christmas, give Travie a wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit Give away a few Mercedes like, "Here lady, have this" And last, but not, least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months that I've been single, so You can call me Travie Claus, minus the Ho HoGet it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music Oh, every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights, oh yeah A different city every night Oh, I, I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh I'll be playing basketball with the President, dunkin' on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple milli' in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twentys, tens and Bens completely separate And yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession, but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Oh, every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights, oh yeah A different city every night Oh, I, I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' bad Why It Sucks #The silly lyrics. #The laughable music video. #The song brags about the celebrity lifestyle. Music Video Travie McCoy- Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars -OFFICIAL VIDEO- Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Reggae songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement